No Shirt, No Pants, No Coffee
by spnlover3000
Summary: Dean wakes up to find Cas sitting up in bed, waiting for him.


Dean had awoken from his peaceful sleep next to the dark haired angel. He smiled sleepily, as the angel was laying on his side, drooling on the pillow. Ever since he started sleeping next to Cas, he felt safe, sure of things. He got up slowly, trying not to make any noise that would wake the drooling, blue eyed Cas. He walked to his dresser and picked out a casual white T-shirt. He never bothered to put any pants on in the morning, unless he knew there was going to be company.

Dean was headed to the door when he heard Cas mutter something quietly. He checked to see if his boyfriend had woken but surely he was still sound asleep. He reached for the doorknob, excited about the piece of pie that awaited him downstairs.

He heard a soft, little "Dean," and turned back to see the sleepy, bed-headed Cas sitting up in his bed.

"Cas. Sorry I wasn't trying to wake you."

"Oh don't worry, you didn't. I just had a wonderful dream," Cas explained with a huge grin on his face.

That was when Dean had noticed the angel's stiff boxers. Dean smirked at the sight and imagined himself undoing Cas' mis-buttoned pajama shirt. Dean felt himself getting a little hard and tried to stop imagining what he could do with his lover's hard cock.

Cas spoke softly but surely, "You're getting hard. Those were my intentions."

Dean looked surprised. He smiled and strained not to get a full erection and embarrass himself in front of Cas. Cas stood up and walked to Dean. He pulled his boxers down in front of the hunter, to show him he shouldn't be embarrassed and that he was ready for Dean. Dean couldn't help it anymore and his dick grew hard. He gritted his teeth sexily and kissed Cas hard, grabbing the angel's face with both hands. Grinding his hard cock into Cas, they collapsed on the bed, moaning. Dean slipped his tongue into Cas' soft lips and they each took turns, biting and nibbling, sucking and breathing heavily into each other's mouths. Cas practically ripped Dean's white T off, for he was now on top, panting before the hunter. He lowered his face into Dean's hard abs and slowly drew his lips up to Dean's neck. Cas knew that the hunter could hardly keep himself sane when he was kissed on the neck. Cas slowly kissed Dean's neck anyway, and he ran his lips along to Dean's collarbone. Dean inhaled through gritted teeth. Cas paused and kissed hard, melting into his hunter. Dean shivered and moaned loudly, just as Cas wanted him to.

"Cas...I need you, right now," Dean growled.

Cas sat up, repositioning himself. He pulled Dean's boxers to his ankles and lowered himself to meet his extremely hard cock. He ran his tongue along the shaft and then began sucking the head, softly - and then roughly, just as he knew Dean liked it. He shoved Dean's dick in his mouth, deep throating, and then slipped it out of his sexy, curved mouth. Dean was moaning and Cas couldn't take it anymore. He whipped his dick out and shoved it into Dean, his precum making it easy to slide into. Cas and Dean groaned, as it felt fantastic. Cas slipped his cock out all the way and then rammed it back into Dean.

"SHIT!" Dean managed to yell out in pleasure.

Dean wasn't making it easy for Cas to last long, and Cas was about to orgasm. So was Dean. They were both moaning and moaning, louder and louder. Cas was ramming his cock into Dean, both of them buckling their hips forward. Cas went faster and rougher. They were each grunting and breathing heavily. They both couldn't take it anymore and groaned loudly. Dean came on Cas' abs and Cas inside him. Cas slowed his pace, in and out, in and out. Dean let out a little whimper and Cas couldn't help but explode more. Dean was overwhelmed and swiveled his hips. He grabbed his dick and started masturbating and moaning, pleasing himself as well as the angel. He was going to cum again, he could feel it. He moaned loudly and squirted onto Cas' once again hard cock. Dean flipped over and reversed their positions. Cas was now on bottom. Cas moaned, he was ready for whatever Dean wanted to do to him. Dean grinded his hard dick into his partner's. They rubbed together and moaned softly. Cas let out a big moan as Dean continued and bent down to suck and tug at his nipples. Cas took his dick away and started masturbating, slowly and then faster. Dean bent down as he knew Cas was going to cum again by his heightened and increased moans and groans. Cas let out a high moan and came on Dean's chest and jawline. Dean didn't care, he thought it sexy that his angel was pleased.

"Oh god," Cas groaned.

"Oh yea," Dean agreed. "Ya know for an angel, you're not all that innocent." Dean winked and Cas smirked assuringly and they both kissed, agreeing to go get some after-sex pie.


End file.
